


Damaged Not Broken

by imthehotgirl



Series: Damaged Not Broken [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Femslash, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki was a real player in high school. When 15-year-old Aly knocks on his door claiming to be his daughter he soon realizes he has to confront his past head-on. At the top of that list? Jensen Ackles. Aly's other father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, y'all. Here I go again. *gulp* This story has been with me since 2010 and has grown into a universe all its own. This first story may not seem like much, and being a writer I feel like I could go back and change so many things. But ultimately this is a glimpse into who I was as a writer back then and I wouldn't change it because it's gotten me here. To the point where I feel like I can post something that means more to me than I can possibly express. That being said, yes, this is another one that has been crossposted elsewhere. I hope you give it a chance because there is much more to come. :)

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

Alyson Ackles stood outside her father’s apartment, trying to convince herself that she wasn’t trembling in fear as she rang the doorbell. It wasn’t his fault that she’d only recently discovered that he existed.

She’d spent the past fifteen years in ignorant bliss, unaware that the only father she’d ever truly known, Jensen Ackles had known Jared Padalecki ever since they were in high school. And the fact that her father had kept this knowledge to himself all these years hurt. She’d found the box of memorabilia of Jensen’s high school days on the shelf of his closet when she’d been looking for one of his old AC/DC t-shirts one day last week.

Looking through the box it was blatantly obvious that her father and Jared weren’t high school sweethearts or anything remotely clichéd like that. But what was crystal clear was that she’d stumbled upon the one secret that her father had tried desperately to keep from her all these years.

As Aly bounced from one foot to the other out of nervousness, she tried to convince herself that she was doing the right thing for her and for Jared. And that Jensen wouldn’t kill her the minute he found out that she’d contacted her other father without his knowledge.

After what seemed like an eternity the door slowly opened to reveal a man in his early thirties, a shaggy mop of dark hair and hazel eyes. And damn he was tall. No wonder she towered over her girlfriend Ashley Remington. Guess she had this guy to thank for the height gene.

“Nope. Sorry, not interested,” Jared was saying hastily, closing the door. Thinking quickly Aly stuck her foot out, blocking the door so Jared couldn’t close it all the way.

“Wait! I’m not…I’m not a Girl Scout or, or whatever.”

Jared frowned, staring at her in confusion. “Then who are you?”

Aly screwed up all the courage she could muster, reminding herself that she could do this, that she didn’t need Ashley holding her hand to get thorough this. But it really would’ve helped having the support. Swallowing thickly, Aly flashed Jared a small smile.

“I’m your daughter,” she finally replied.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 1994

Jared made his way through the crowded house (he couldn’t exactly remember who was throwing the party this time around-it being Senior year, there were parties being thrown just about every weekend-not to mention he was a bit inebriated so remembering how to walk was a challenge, remembering the host? Yeah, that would be a fucking miracle…) quickly accosted by his best friends Chad Michael Murray and Mike Rosenbaum. All three of them had been on the football team earlier in the year. And now Mike was on the track team at Maryvale High while Jared and Chad were kicking major ass on the basketball court. In short they were the school’s gods because of their talents and revered as such.

Popularity was awesome. Jared saw more ass than a toilet seat, but he easily preferred the guys over the girls. There was just something he found more compelling in them. He could sleep with a guy and not have to deal with all the drama attached to dating a girl eventually brought up. He bypassed all of the whining and clinginess. And he never had to endure the dreaded “r” word. He avoided relationships like the plague. They were too much trouble and effort as far as he was concerned. Thus the reason he stuck with one-night stands. Less chance of feelings having to be dragged into things if he only fucked a guy once.

So to say he was surprised upon finding an insanely attractive guy sitting in the corner of the crowded living room, engrossed in what looked like The New York Times, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose repeatedly no matter how often he pushed them back up (which was freaking adorable, by the way!), would’ve been an understatement.

Licking his lips in anticipation he excused himself from Mike and Chad’s company, who just rolled their eyes at Jared’s latest conquest and took off in search of their own hook-ups, preferably ones that wore tight fitting t-shirts, low-riding jeans and had boobs.

“Hey, man. You looked thirsty. Hope you don’t mind but I brought you a little something,” Jared said, offering a nearly full cup of beer to the guy as he ran his free hand through his hair. The guy looked up from his newspaper and smiled shyly at Jared.

“Wow. Jared Padalecki offering me a drink? I’ll have to go home and write about this in my diary,” he said, batting his long lashes at Jared.

Jared frowned at the guy before it occurred to him that he was being teased. He threw his head back, letting loose a surprisingly deep laugh.

“You had me going there for a minute, man. I thought for sure you were gonna leave me here looking like an ass. I’m at a disadvantage here though since you seem to know me but I don’t know you,” he admitted sheepishly, his face heating up.

“A big basketball stud like you? It’s shocking that you don’t remember me. I’m hurt. Seriously though, I’m Jensen. Jensen Ackles. The guy that helped you survive American Lit last year?” Jensen said, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he continued to tease his classmate, making quick work of finishing off the beer that Jared had offered him.

Jared returned the smile. “All right then, Jensen. Would you want to get a couple more drinks and then maybe take this conversation upstairs?” he asked hopefully.  
Jensen held out his hand and Jared helped him to his feet. “Lead on, Macduff.”

Jared snorted, shaking his head. “Comparing me to a Shakespearian character? I don’t know whether to be scared or impressed, Jen.”

Jensen felt heat pool pleasantly in his belly upon hearing the nickname so naturally fall from Jared’s mouth. “Oh, impressed. Definitely impressed.”

Jared led him over to a cooler, handing Jensen a can of beer and grabbing one for himself while keeping a hold of Jensen’s hand the entire time.

The two of them managed to make their way upstairs and into a vacant room. Jared popped the top of his beer can, easily throwing it back in a few swallows. He threw the empty can to the floor turning his attention to Jensen.

Jensen blushed under the intense scrutiny of the other boy. Jared leered at him, stretching out on the bed. “Take your time, Jensen,” he said, motioning to the can of beer Jensen still had yet to open.

Jensen nodded distractedly, staring at the can in his hand for a moment. When he looked up into Jared’s eyes again it seemed he’d come to a decision about something. Jared watched in stunned amazement as Jensen slipped his glasses off his face, placing them and the unopened beer can on a nearby table. Whipping his t-shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor, Jensen crawled onto the bed until he was hovering over Jared. 

Jared’s hands caressed Jensen’s sides for a moment, marveling at all of the freckles dotting the other boy’s exposed skin. With their mouths searching each other out in the dark, Jared broke contact briefly, pulling his own t-shirt off before flipping them both and resuming his exploration of Jensen’s mouth.

Reaching into his jeans pocket, Jared pulled out a string of condoms, pulling one apart from the others, tossing the rest on top of the bedside table. Jensen raised an eyebrow, grunting as their still clothed nether regions brushed almost painfully together.

“What? You a friggin’ boy scout now too, Jare? Jesus, still too many damn clothes!” And without any more taunts or encouragement needed, Jared removed the rest of his clothing watching hungrily as Jensen did the same.

With a practiced ease, Jared ripped open the sleeve, rolling the condom onto his achingly hard cock. Slicking his fingers with his own spit, Jared began prepping Jensen.

Jensen hissed, his eyes screwed shut from the pain. Jared leaned toward him, leaving a trail of kisses along Jensen’s neck, whispering apologies into the other boy’s ear.

“Come on, Jensen. How can I make this better for you?”

Jensen shook his head, shifting his body slightly before locking eyes with Jared.  
“Don’t worry. I just…I need you inside me. Now,” he keened, flinching as Jared finally removed his fingers. Jared kissed him full on the mouth as he slowly began filling Jensen. Jensen drew in shallow breaths as he did his best to relax around Jared. Once he finally accomplished that he saw stars burst behind his eyes as Jared began to move.

They came within moments of each other, Jared chuckling softly into Jensen’s mouth when he finally pulled out. Pulling the condom off and tying it, Jared threw it into the trash. Satiated and exhausted, Jared gathered Jensen into his arms, neither of them noticing the hole that had punctured the rubber at least a month prior to its use.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

“What the hell do you mean she’s your daughter!?” Chad demanded in a fierce whisper, chancing a glance into the living room where Aly sat on the ratty couch, bouncing her leg up and down nervously.

Jared found himself wondering for the millionth time what had possessed him when he suggested Chad and Mike be his roommates.

“I don’t know, man. She just showed up on my doorstep. What the hell was I supposed to do, huh? I couldn’t exactly turn her away after she confessed something like that!”

“All right, Jay. I hear ya. But that still doesn’t explain…”

“She told me she was Jensen’s daughter too. And she…she’s fifteen, Chad. It fits, okay?” Jared admitted, averting his eyes from his friend’s gaze.

Mike, who’d been silent up until then let out a low whistle, shaking his head. Getting up from the kitchen table where he’d been sitting watching his friends’ heated, yet hushed argument, he walked over to Jared, squeezing his friend lightly on the shoulder.

“We’re behind you, Jared. Whatever you decide to do. Right, Chad?” he shot Chad a warning glance. Chad threw his hands up in defeat, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“All right. Fine, we’re behind you. But if you get your heart broken over this, you big idiot, I’ll be the first one in line to tell you I told you so.”

“Thanks, guys,” Jared said, flashing his friends a grateful smile.

Jared rolled his shoulders, clearing his throat before heading into the living room to begin a relationship with his daughter which should’ve happened fifteen years earlier.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

Jensen Ackles was mid lip-lock with his gorgeous fiancé, Tom Welling when their doorbell rang that afternoon.

“Leave it. Maybe they’ll go away when they think no one’s home,” Tom said. Jensen grinned into the kiss, murmuring his agreement as Tom started making quick work of unbuttoning the button-down shirt Jensen wore.

Jensen had just begun helping Tom do the same with his shirt when they heard the doorbell again. But this time it was an incessant buzzing since whoever was on the other side of the door was pressing down on the doorbell repeatedly.

“Dammit,” Jensen cursed softly, his head resting on Tom’s shoulder for a moment. Sighing heavily, Jensen left his fiancé’s side not even bothering to button up his shirt when he went to go answer the door. “Aly?” he questioned upon seeing his daughter at the door, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Hi, Daddy. I brought you a present,” she said, motioning to the man that towered over her before slipping inside the house.

It wasn’t until Jensen turned toward the man standing in his doorway that he finally recognized him.

“Jared?” his voice nothing more than a strangled whisper.

“Jensen. So, is this a bad time?” Jared asked, his eyes practically smoldering at the sight of a nearly half-naked Jensen right in front of him. Seeming to realize his state of undress, Jensen hurriedly buttoned his shirt with fumbling fingers. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d been caught cheating. Which was just fucking ridiculous because Jared wasn’t his fiancé, Tom was. Although, Jared was…the father of his daughter. Breathing heavily through his nose, he finally stepped aside to let Jared into his home even though everything in him was screaming at him not to. The guy had ripped his heart out and stomped on it all those years ago, and he couldn’t quite fathom now that he was knowingly bringing heartache back into his life like this. But his parents had raised him better than to let a man stand outside on his front porch looking like an idiot, even if Jensen did hate him. Besides the neighbors might see. And he couldn’t explain himself out of this one even if he’d wanted to. Filling Tom and Aly in on the details would be hard enough. 

“Hey, babe. What’s going on?” Tom asked, coming into the room right on cue, immediately sizing Jared up. Jensen cleared his throat, daring a glance in Jared’s direction who just stared at him expectantly, grinning indulgently. No help whatsoever. Perfect.

“Do you remember me telling you about how I didn’t have contact with Aly’s father? Well, that seems to have changed since she’s gotten in touch with him,” he muttered bitterly, flashing a forced smile in Tom’s direction.

“Jared Padalecki. Nice to meet you…?” Jared stepped in front of Jensen, his body pressed almost painfully against the other man as he reached forward to shake Tom’s hand. Jensen sucked in a breath, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from screaming. Or worse…moaning. This seriously couldn’t be happening.

“Tom Welling. I’m Jensen’s fiancé,” Tom replied, returning the handshake. Jensen found Jared’s expression to be unreadable when the taller man finally stepped back to give Jensen the return of his personal space.

Tearing his eyes away from Jared, Jensen cleared his throat, struggling to focus on Tom. He smiled weakly at his fiancé before kissing Tom on the cheek and dragging Jared by the wrist into the kitchen. Once they were out of earshot Jensen let loose the things he’d been aching to tell the man in front of him for the past sixteen years.

“You just left me there! I wake up the next morning and you’re just gone. Off to brag about your latest conquest or what the hell ever kept you entertained when we were in high school. Do you want to know what I did the night after I lost my virginity, huh? Do you, you asshole?” With his whole body shaking from anger and tears coursing their way down his cheeks, Jensen pounded on Jared’s chest futilely. Jared calmly grabbed onto Jensen’s fists, preventing the other man from hitting him any further.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! God, Jen, why didn’t you tell me it was your first time? I would’ve at least searched for some lube a little harder,” he said, his eyes welling with concern the longer he looked at Jensen.

“Right. How could I forget? Sarcasm comes as naturally to you as breathing,” Jensen snapped, glaring heatedly at Jared.

“And you’re still an uptight bitch. No wonder Aly’s always sneaking out of the house. She needs to escape the insanity. Oh, and how in the hell is she supposed to stomach watching you be with another man that isn’t her father?” Jared demanded.

Jensen slapped him across the face. “Don’t you dare. You can’t come in here and think you have a right to say to my face how Aly should be raised. Not after I’ve been doing it for fifteen years, and you’ve been doing it what? A total of five minutes?”

“And whose fault is that? You didn’t even tell me about her, Jensen. How the hell do you think that makes me feel? Just for the record I would’ve been there. For her and for you,” Jared said. Because I love you. He added silently. Without another word Jared left the kitchen, his shoulder brushing against Jensen’s as he went passed.

Jensen struggled desperately to think of something to make Jared stay for just a minute longer. Instead he just watched as the other man left his house, the knot in his stomach getting bigger the longer he stood there not doing anything. 

Before he could even begin to think about screaming or crying over everything that’d happened in the past several minutes, Tom entered the room for round two.

“Jensen, we need to talk,” he said.

“I’m sorry, Tom,” Jensen whispered, wanting to be anywhere else but in that kitchen with his fiancé. Tom held up his hand, shaking his head.

“I don’t want to hear it. It’s painfully obvious that you, Aly and Jared have things you need to work out together as a family. And I can’t be a part of that,” Tom said. 

Jensen swallowed hard, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Tom, please. Jared’s nothing to me. Especially not family. You’re my family. You have to know that, honey.”

With his hand cupping Jensen’s face, Tom leaned forward, his lips brushing Jensen’s forehead. “I know. But your wanting it to be that way doesn’t make it true.”

And Jensen felt his heart break watching as his fiancé left him standing in the kitchen. Instead of giving into the tears that were threatening, Jensen reached for a bottle of Merlot that rested in the wine rack underneath the counter. 

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

Aly lay stretched out on her bed, spooning her girlfriend, Ashley Remington.

“I’m scared, Ash,” she murmured into her girlfriend’s hair.

“Change is scary. That doesn’t mean your dad isn’t gonna love you anymore. Sure, he’ll probably be pissed for awhile since you were hell bent on bringing his past into the present. But you’ll get through it together. And I’ll be here for you whenever you need me, gorgeous girl,” Ashley said, turning to look Alyson in the eyes.

“Just like always,” Aly murmured, her mouth turning upward into a small smile.

“More like forever,” Ashley agreed, kissing Aly.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or disappointed that you didn’t tell him, man. You’ve been in love with the guy for the past sixteen years. When in the hell are you going to tell him that you get the town paper just to read his articles? That you’ve more or less been stalking his journalistic progress since we graduated, Jay?” Chad asked, as he wiped off the bar counter top. He and Jared had bought the McKinley Bar a few years ago in an attempt to relive their youth, but also to try being a little more adult by owning and running their own business. It helped that their apartment was practically next door, so it was more convenience than anything.

Jared glared at his friend, running a hand through his hair. He hated when either Chad or Mike brought up how long he’d been holding a torch for Jensen. He didn’t need anyone reminding him how pathetic it was that he still had feelings for a man that he hadn’t seen for years. He was painfully aware.

“I’m not going to tell him, Chad. Just because Aly is both of ours doesn’t mean I have to go out of my way to have any sort of relationship with Jensen. Especially considering he’s practically married to this guy Tom Welling,” he mumbled, anger rising in his voice despite his effort to hide it. 

The two of them looked up when they heard the bell above the door jingle, alerting them to the fact that they had a customer. Jared felt his mouth go dry, staring in disbelief as Jensen made his way toward them.

“Maybe he’s not as married as you think,” Chad muttered, pushing his friend off the barstool he’d been sitting on. Jared righted himself just as Jensen reached his side. He could smell the alcohol on Jensen’s breath. He frowned noticing the tear tracks on the other man’s face. This couldn’t end well. For either of them.

“Jared, Jared, Jared. That’s the name that’s been running in a loop in my head for the past half hour. Jarrrreeeed. He left me. My fiancé. Did you know that? Left me standing in that damn kitchen all by myself. To think, cry and more importantly get drunk. That’s why I came here. To you. And Chad. I need to get drunk and forget about Tom. I need to be thinking about you. And Aly. My family. I was nothing more than a one-night stand for you and now we’re family. Pretty messed up, huh?” Jensen rambled, his arms wrapping around Jared’s neck as he rested his head against the taller man’s shoulder.

Jared cautiously put his hands on Jensen’s back, afraid he’d spook the other man if he moved too fast. But he needn’t have worried because it seemed Jensen was a very happy and loving drunk.

“Nope. Sorry, but I’m cutting you off, Jen,” Jared said, reaching for his keys before effortlessly lifting Jensen up into his arms. Instead of resisting the strategic move Jensen just melted into Jared’s upper body. Chad smirked at him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as Jared left the bar with Jensen in his arms.

Once they made it into the apartment, Jared tossed the keys onto the kitchen table, carrying a dozing Jensen into the living room and laying him down gently onto the couch.

He watched in disbelief as Jensen slowly sat up, staring at him seriously, sternly almost. “You have to know I want you to be a part of her life, Jay. Aly’s, I mean. I didn’t mean what I said earlier. I’m just…I’m scared. I’m allowed to be scared, aren’t I?” Jensen asked, fear evident in his features over, Jared assumed, so freely showing his vulnerability. His gaze softened as he looked at Jensen.

“Christ, Jensen. Of course you’re allowed to be scared. I’m fucking terrified, man. So, I guess we’ll just have to figure it out together then.”

Jensen’s features relaxed into a contented smile as he lay against the couch cushions again. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, handing it to Jared.  
“Call Aly. Tell her I’m over here, that I love her and I’ll see her tomorrow,” he mumbled before finally shutting his eyes again.

Jared swallowed thickly, clearing his throat before pulling Aly’s number up on Jensen’s cell. Watching Jensen’s chest rise and fall as he slept, Jared couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his face. Turning his back on the sleeping man he finally hit send.

“Daddy? When are you coming home?” Aly asked when she answered the phone.

“Uh, no. Aly, this isn’t your da- I mean, it’s Jared. Your dad wanted me to call you. To let you know that he wasn’t feeling the greatest when he showed up at my place. So he’s just gonna crash here for the night. He loves you and he’ll see you tomorrow. And if you need anything, call okay?” Jared asked, quickly giving the teenaged girl his cell number.

“Jared?” she asked hesitantly.

“What is it, sweetie?” he asked Aly.

“You’ll take care of him, won’t you?”

Jared sighed softly, his eyes darting to a still sleeping Jensen. He walked over to the other man, his hand instinctively reaching out to stroke Jensen’s face as he slept.

“Of course I will, Aly. I promise,” he whispered huskily into the phone.

After finishing up his conversation with Aly, Jared pulled another chair closer to the couch so he could keep an eye on Jensen. It wasn’t long until he too had fallen asleep, but not before he’d gently covered Jensen’s hand with his own. 

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Maryvale, Texas  
Summer 1994

Adrianne Palicki was Jensen’s best friend. And she still had no idea who’d impregnated him and it was driving her crazy!

The two of them lay on Adrianne’s bed one afternoon listening to bad pop music on the radio.

“Jensen, you know I’m gonna find out sooner or later who made an honest man out of you. You might as well tell me now to save yourself an entire summer of constant badgering. Don’t think for a minute that I won’t call and wake you up at three in the morning to ask who the lucky guy was,” Adrianne said. Jensen sighed heavily, averting his gaze briefly.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to know, Adrianne. It’s just…I’m pretty sure you won’t believe me when I do tell you,” he finally admitted. Adrianne raised an eyebrow in her friend’s direction.

“Try me,” she insisted.

“Jared Padalecki,” he mumbled.

“No shit!?” she crowed gleefully. Jensen flashed her a wobbly smile, feeling heat rise up his neck and to his cheeks as he blushed.

“See, I told you that you wouldn’t believe me,” he said.

“Oh, I believe you, Jensen. I’m just trying to imagine it,” Adrianne said with a soft sigh. Jensen’s nose wrinkled and he nearly gagged.

“Um, eww. Why!? I’m like your brother, Adrianne. That’s just disgusting.”

“Oh, trust me. It’s not,” Adrianne insisted, a devilish smirk on her face.

“God, I think I’m gonna be sick,” Jensen moaned, throwing an arm over his face.

“Would you shut up, you drama queen?” Adrianne teased, poking Jensen lightly in the side.

“No, seriously, Adrianne, I’m gonna be sick!” Jensen exclaimed, before jumping off her bed like a shot and just making it to the bathroom in time.

“God, Jen, I’m sorry,” Adrianne empathized, leaning against the doorjamb. She cringed, watching as her friend’s morning sickness hit. A few minutes later he slowly sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Jensen gave her a weak smile.  
“What the hell are you apologizing for? It’s not your fault I’m pregnant.”

“Yeah, I know, sweetie. I just wish there was more I could be doing to help you out,” Adrianne murmured. 

Jensen shook his head, continuing to smile as he got to his feet. “You’re unbelievable, you know that? Adrianne, you just being here for me, continuing to be my best friend after everything. Supporting me. It’s incredible. You’re incredible. Trust me if there’s something I think you could do I’ll let you know, all right?”

Adrianne nodded, returning the smile. “Okay. Um, Jensen? Have you told him about the baby?” 

Jensen chewed on his lower lip, swallowing hard as he finally shook his head.  
“No, I haven’t,” he admitted softly.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Summer 1994

Later that night, Jensen drove over to Jared’s house. He parked across the street from the other boy’s home. He cut the engine so he wouldn’t be wasting gas money, but he couldn’t bring himself to climb out of the car. Especially considering it appeared that a party was in full-swing at the Padalecki residence. Cars were parked up and down the block, and teenagers spilled out onto the front lawn in different levels of drunkenness. Jensen watched the scene with mounting unease. It wasn’t until he saw Jared darken the doorway of his own front door, groping and making-out with a strange boy that Jensen’s hand instinctively covered his belly.

Feeling his stomach lurch uncomfortably at the sight that met his eyes, Jensen did his best to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. That had been him a mere two months ago. With his body trembling, he drew in a shuddering breath before coming to grips with his surroundings.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Ackles?” Jensen whispered to himself, biting back a sob. And without glancing in Jared’s direction a final time before he left, Jensen gunned the motor and headed home, all the more determined to keep his pregnancy a secret from the boy who’d impregnated him in the first place.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

Jared had just pulled on his robe after his shower when the doorbell rang the next morning. Not wanting to wake either of his friends or a still sleeping Jensen sacked out on the couch, Jared quietly yet quickly made his way to the front door.  
He found a pretty blonde woman, with her arms crossed at her chest, scowling at him as she stood on his front porch.

“Can I help you?” he asked hesitantly.

“Jensen spent the night here? Jesus, that boy never learns,” the woman muttered to herself.

“You know Jensen and Aly?” Jared asked conversationally.

“You could say that. I’m Adrianne Palicki. Aly’s surrogate aunt,” Adrianne replied, her gaze remaining guarded the longer she looked at Jared.

Jared stepped aside, letting Adrianne into his apartment.  
“Well, I’m sure you want to get Jensen home. I’ll go wake him up,” Jared said, struggling to ignore the disappointment washing over him. He’d hoped he and Jensen would have more time to talk. About Aly. About their future together as a family.

“Not so fast, Jared,” Adrianne said, her voice low but full of warning. Jared slowly turned toward Adrianne, confusion flooding his features.

“How do you know my name?” he asked. Before Jared fully registered what was happening, Adrianne had pulled back her arm and punched him in the face.

“Because you’re the douchebag that broke my best friend’s heart, that’s how,” she snapped, her chest heaving from a mixture of adrenaline and anger.

Jared covered his throbbing cheek with his hand, glaring at Adrianne.  
“Don’t you think I know I hurt him? It was pretty obvious after discovering I have a fifteen-year-old I only just met yesterday.”

The two of them turned their attention toward Jensen who had stumbled into the room. His hair was mussed and his clothes were wrinkled from having slept in them all night. Slowly taking in the sight of Adrianne and Jared standing in the same room, Jensen raised an eyebrow in their direction.

“What the hell is going on?” he demanded. Adrianne and Jared continued to glare at one another. Finally after several minutes of tense silence Jared began talking.

“She hit me,” he spat, glowering at Jensen’s best friend. Jensen stared at Jared for several long minutes before turning his focus to Adrianne. He carefully maneuvered his way in between the two of them until he was standing right in front of Jared. He blindly reached out, his hand grabbing a hold of Jared’s wrist, and he began stroking the inside of it with his thumb.

“You hit him?” 

Though the disbelief in his voice was softly spoken underneath was hidden the anger and disgust just below the surface. And being his best friend, Adrianne recognized all of the warning signs. Instead of backing off like her gut was telling her to, she opened her mouth, letting her own anger and fear over the situation out.

“Of course I hit him, Jensen! Have you suddenly forgotten what he did? He got you pregnant and then abandoned you when you needed him the most. I’ll be damned if I let you make the same mistakes you made in high school, Jen. Aly deserves so much better in a father than a two-timing asshole like Jared.”

Pressing a hand against Jared’s chest, holding him back from lunging across the kitchen and attacking Adrianne, Jensen struggled to keep his own anger in check. But looking back on the past twelve hours Jensen found he couldn’t do it anymore.

“First of all, let me make something incredibly clear to you, Adrianne. No matter how she came into my life Aly was never a mistake. And yeah, I’ll be the first to admit that there are parts of high school I wish I could forget. But being with Jared that night fifteen years ago wasn’t one of them. It got me Aly. And secondly, Jared never had the opportunity to abandon me because he never knew I was pregnant. I never gave him the option of choosing one way or another. And thirdly, are you fucking delusional? Jared and I were nothing more than a one-time deal to one another. There’s nothing deeper between us and there never will be.”

Adrianne’s eyes quickly darted over Jared’s features, her own shock over Jensen’s revelation apparent in her face. Jared on the other hand remained silent, continuing to glare at Adrianne with all of his righteous indignation. On the inside though he was screaming, crying out for Jensen to see the man he’d become not the boy he used to be.

He’d fooled himself when he’d heard Jensen use that word: Family. He thought it’d meant that he, Aly and Jensen would… Well, it didn’t really matter now what he’d thought (hoped actually) would happen. Breaking the silence that had enveloped the room by loudly clearing his throat, Jared couldn’t even crack a smile as he felt Jensen jump slightly from the noise he hadn’t been expecting. Sucks to be surprised, huh, Jen? Jared thought, stepping away from the warmth of Jensen’s body that’d been surrounding him by a single touch.

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but the two of you need to find somewhere else to have this fight about my part or lack thereof in Aly’s life. Or whatever the hell you want to call it. Chad, Mike and I have this thing we need to get to, so, yeah a better argument locale needs to be found quickly. Adrianne, sweetheart? You’re a bitch, and I figured it’d be a shame if you went through one more minute of life without knowing that. And Jensen? Always a pleasure. Truly. Aly has my number if she needs to get in touch with me. Now the both of you get the fuck out of my house before I remember I’m from Texas and my mama raised me better than this,” Jared snarled, ushering the two of them through the front door before slamming it in their faces.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

With her dad having spent the night over at Jared’s Aly figured it’d be the perfect time to have Ashley spend the night with her. She woke up the following morning to Ashley kissing her neck, slowly making her way down Aly’s exposed, bare back.

Smiling into her pillow, Aly turned over facing her girlfriend.  
“Remind me again why we don’t wake up like this every morning?” she asked, stretching out her body as she pulled Ashley closer, kissing her languidly on the mouth for several minutes.

“Because your dad would kill you if he knew you were having sex already,” Ashley pointed out, running a hand through Aly’s hair watching it fall gently between the space in her fingers.

“Yeah? Well, what the hell does he expect? I’m fifteen for Christ’s sake. Just a few years younger than he was his first time. Not to mention the fact that my girlfriend is a total knockout,” Aly grumbled.

“You’ll get no complaint from me,” Ashley said, smirking at Aly. Aly returned the smile, kissing Ashley again. They broke apart when they heard the front door slam.

“Jensen? Aly? Anybody home?”

“Shit! No, no, no, no. Why is Tom here? Goddammit, this is gonna ruin everything,” Aly ranted softly, jumping out of bed and quickly pulling on her clothes from the day before. 

Ashley grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling her back onto the bed for a minute. She gently held Aly’s face in her hands, her lips brushing her girlfriend’s forehead.

“Relax, baby. If you go down there acting like something’s wrong then Tom’s going to suspect that something’s up. I’ll meet you around front,” Ashley said, pulling on her own clothes before climbing out of the second story window via ladder outside Aly’s bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, Aly made her way downstairs, making her way into the living room where she found Tom sitting on the couch.

“Hey, Tom. Did you come over to see my dad? Because he’s not here right now,” Aly said, crossing her arms at her chest.

“Oh, good, Aly, you are home. So, your dad isn’t home, huh? Do you have any idea when he’ll be back or where he is?” Tom asked her. Aly flashed him a tight-lipped smile, shaking her head.

“Nope, Tom, I can honestly say I haven’t heard from him. So your guess of where he might be is as good as mine,” she replied with a shrug. 

Tom nodded, letting out a sigh of frustration as he stood up.

“All right. Well, when he gets home would you have him call me?”

“Sure thing,” Aly promised, barely restraining herself from slamming the door behind him. Once she made sure Tom had left she threw the door open again to find Ashley standing there waiting for her.

“So, what’s the plan?” Ashley asked, stepping into the front hall. Aly glared at the front door for a moment before grabbing her jean jacket off of the coat rack.

“I don’t care. I just need to get out of here,” she muttered, this time slamming the door as they left the house. Ashley gently grabbed her girlfriend around the waist, pulling Aly close as they began to walk down the front steps of Aly’s house.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

“Just check me the damn ball, Mike,” Jared grumbled. Mike raised an eyebrow in Chad’s direction as he and Jared started another round of one-on-one basketball. The three of them had been coming to the Maryvale Elementary School playground every Sunday morning to play one-on-one ever since they were in high school. Some things never changed. And others seemed to be changing at lightning speed. Especially recently.

Once Mike had control of the ball again he called time-out. Jared glared daggers at both him and Chad as Mike set the basketball down on the asphalt next to Chad, taking a swig of water from his water bottle.

“Take a seat, Jared,” Mike finally replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jared grunted, finally making himself comfortable next to Chad.

“Is this the part where the Inquisition starts? Because honestly y’all can just skip it, okay? Straight from Jensen’s lips to my ears: we’re nothing to each other. So, hopefully now you guys can understand why I’m not going out of my way to tell him how I feel about him.”

“All right, so you’ve experienced a few setbacks. Don’t give him an ultimatum. The two of you and Aly need to become a family. Prove to him that you’re in this for the long haul. And don’t just tell him how you feel, Jay. Figure out a way to show him,” Chad said. Jared sighed heavily, running a hand over his face.

“That’s a lot easier said than done,” he pointed out.

“Well, the question you need to be asking yourself is whether Jensen’s worth the trouble,” Mike countered. 

Jared’s chest constricted painfully as he thought of the alternative of Jensen and Aly not being a part of his life now that he knew the truth. Swallowing hard, he wiped at his eyes as he struggled to pull himself together.

“Yeah, he’s worth it. Jensen’s definitely worth it,” he admitted softly.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

After Jared had kicked him and Adrianne out of his apartment, Jensen began walking back home. Adrianne had tried to give him a ride but Jensen repeatedly refused and she finally gave up, heading home herself. Jensen was still too upset to even begin thinking about forgiving Adrianne at the moment.

Once he got home Jensen wasn’t too surprised to find that he had the place to himself. Aly had been spending as much time as she could with Ashley lately, probably in an attempt to avoid encountering Jensen’s wrath over throwing Jared into their lives. But Jensen wasn’t upset with his daughter. She had every right to have a relationship with her other father if she wanted one. Jensen just wished that he could avoid having a relationship with Jared as a result. It was just too painful.

Later that afternoon, after he’d showered and changed his clothes he heard the doorbell ring. Making his way to the front door, Jensen opened it to find Jared standing on his front porch.

“Jared? What’re you doing here?” he asked in surprise. 

Jared shuffled his feet, giving Jensen a half-smile, his bangs falling into his eyes.

“I’m giving you fifteen minutes to pack. Then you and I are gonna get into my truck and head on down the road,” he said.

“Do we have a destination or am I just supposed to put all my faith in you?” Jensen asked, smiling in return.

“We’re going to San Antonio,” Jared replied.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Interstate 10  
Spring 2010

“So, what’s in San Antonio?” Jensen asked. Jared smirked, shaking his head.

“You’ll just have to wait and find out.”

“Right. Sure. She’s crazy about you, you know,” Jensen said, his voice pitched low. It’d been sixteen years and he was still terrified of showing this man exactly how much he meant to him. He just wasn’t sure if he could put his heart through something like that.

“Adrianne? Really? Are you sure we’re talking about the same person?” Jared asked in disbelief, his brow furrowed in confusion. Jensen chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“No, Adrianne’s just extremely overprotective. I’m really sorry about all of that, Jared. I’ll talk to her about it. Get her to apologize. But actually I was referring to Aly. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so animated or excited talking about someone. Except for Ashley of course.”

Jared smiled, his chest swelling with pride. Aly already wanted to get to know him as desperately as he wanted to get to know her.

“Ashley is her girlfriend, right?” he asked. Jensen nodded. “Well, once you and I get back from our little excursion to San Antonio I’ll have to take the two of them out to lunch.”

“Aly will like that,” Jensen replied before returning his attention out the window to the scenery they passed. 

Jared sighed softly, his grip on the steering wheel tightening as his gaze stayed focused out the front windshield no matter how much he wanted to look at Jensen. He had to keep in mind that just because their daughter wanted a relationship with him didn’t necessarily mean that Jensen wanted one. He just hoped like hell that in the next 24 hours he’d be able to change Jensen’s mind.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

“That was my dad. Apparently Jared’s taking him on a road trip to San Antonio? Whatever the hell that means. He said that when they get back tomorrow Jared is gonna take you and me out to lunch. Oh, and I’m supposed to check in with Adrianne every hour so she knows I’m not dead.” Aly made a face of disgust at the last piece of information she relayed to Ashley.

“Hey, it could be worse, Aly. He could be telling you to check in with Tom,” Ashley pointed out. Aly nodded, drawing in a shaky breath.

“I like Tom. I do. He’s treated my dad really well. But he’s not…he’s not Jared. And it’s blatantly obvious that he and my dad love each other. Or are headed that way at least. Otherwise why would this be so hard?” And without warning she burst into tears.

Ashley silently gathered her girlfriend into her arms and held on as Aly cried, her tears pooling in the crook of Ashley’s neck.  
The two of them were sitting on the porch swing on Ashley’s front porch. Ashley gently moved it so they were in motion again.

“If your dad and Jared are meant to be together then it’ll happen. In the mean time, why don’t you and I go pick up some movies and a pizza? Make a night of it,” Ashley suggested.

Sniffling, Aly pulled back so she was looking at Ashley. Forcing a smile, she wiped at her eyes.  
“That sounds perfect, sweetheart,” she replied, all too relieved at the idea of turning her mind off for the next several hours.

~*~

San Antonio, Texas  
Spring 2010

“Why Mr. Padalecki, I didn’t realize you had it in you. Bringing me to a motel of all places,” Jensen said pointedly, raising a questioning eyebrow in Jared’s direction.

“Well, look, Jen…It’s not…I mean, we don’t…I’m not expecting anything,” Jared started and stopped, beyond flustered as even more explanations formed in his mind and he bit them back. The longer Jensen just sat there staring at him he felt the heat that’d begun pooling in his belly die and slowly rise to his neck and face, until he couldn’t ever remember feeling so embarrassed. He looked over at Jensen to see the other man laughing his ass off.

“I’m sorry, Jay. It’s just…God! You make it too easy.” And Jared watched as Jensen continued to convulse with laughter. Once he’d calmed down he reached over and took a hold of Jared’s hand in his own.

“You done?” Jared asked, an amused smirk on his face. Jensen nodded, feeling a blush creep up his own neck and coloring his cheeks.

“I am sorry, Jared. It’s just a lot of fun messing with your head. So, we going in or what?” he asked, leaning over and kissing Jared on the cheek. Jared stared at him in disbelief for several seconds, not uttering a word. Get a grip, Padalecki. He scolded himself, remembering to breathe, albeit shallowly.

“Yeah, right. Let’s go,” he choked out, clearing his throat and squeezing Jensen’s hand briefly before climbing out of the truck.

As they entered the room Jared had reserved for them, Jensen felt all of the air leaving it in a matter of seconds. He felt light-headed the longer he stared at the king sized bed in front of him. The fact that he’d been joking about sex with Jared mere moments before hadn’t prepared him in the slightest for this.

“Jared? What the hell is this?” he asked, his words leaving his mouth slowly and deliberately. He wanted to feel angry over the situation but the fear was encompassing him the longer he stood there.

“Relax, Jen. I’ll take the couch,” Jared said, motioning to the fold-out couch next to the bed. Moving passed Jensen he struggled to control his senses from causing an uprising, which had kicked into overdrive the minute he decided to invade the other man’s personal space. He stopped maneuvering toward the couch the minute he felt a hand on his upper arm.

“Wait. No, just please wait,” Jensen pleaded.

“Jensen?” Jared asked, his voice sounding hoarse and strained.

“I want to sleep. With you.”

“Just sleep for sleeps sake? Works for me, man,” Jared said, easily shucking his shoes and socks and making his way to the bed. He watched Jensen do the same, wondering briefly if this, all of the simple things he’d missed out on with Jensen, would’ve been as meaningful if they’d been together all this time. But he didn’t do regrets. Instead he tried to appreciate his life as it was. And in all honesty it was treating him pretty damn well recently.

“What’re you thinking about?” Jensen asked, a small smile on his face as he leaned into the pillows behind his head.

“Just realizing what it’d be like to be married to you,” Jared replied, returning the smile that immediately melted into a yawn.

“I’d like that,” Jensen mumbled.

“What? Being married to me?” Jared asked cautiously, swallowing thickly as he prayed like hell that Jensen couldn’t hear the thudding of his heart.

“Yeah. You’re kinda awesome, Padalecki,” Jensen said, his eyes getting heavier with each passing second. And Jared watched as the man easily fell asleep next to him as if he had in fact been doing it for years.

“You’re pretty awesome yourself, Ackles,” Jared whispered before falling asleep himself.

~*~

San Antonio, Texas  
Spring 2010

An hour later Jared groaned as he heard the alarm he’d set on his cell phone buzzing across the nightstand. He reluctantly opened his eyes only to find himself wrapped up in Jensen. They’d unconsciously gravitated toward each other as they slept. Carefully removing Jensen’s arm from around his lower body and untangling their entwined lower limbs, Jared threw his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing a hand over his face and clearing his throat. He reached out to the nightstand, grabbing his phone and shutting off the alarm.

He turned toward Jensen, watching in mild amazement as the other man slept with abandon. He leaned toward the nearly comatose man, and without even thinking about it, kissed Jensen softly on the lips, something he’d seen his mother do a million times to wake his sleeping father when he was younger. He watched in delight as Jensen’s eyes slowly fluttered open.

“If you make one crack about me being Sleeping Beauty I will so kick your ass,” Jensen murmured, his voice roughened from sleep.

Jared grinned wickedly upon hearing that. “No, I hadn’t planned on it. But now I’m definitely saving it for later since you seem to love it so much,” he said, winking at Jensen.

“Okay, but be prepared to throw-down,” Jensen warned playfully, smirking at Jared.

“Seriously though we need to get moving,” Jared said, putting actions to words and getting out of bed, putting on a show of enthusiasm for Jensen’s sake. When in reality all he really wanted to do was crawl under the covers, mold himself to Jensen’s back and sleep for a month in a private cocoon of their own making.

“But I thought…” Jensen trailed off, his eyes moving over the room. Jared chuckled, shaking his head.

“What? That I’d dragged your butt out here just so we could sleep? Think again, mister. Come on,” he said, pulling Jensen up to a sitting position. 

“Are you at least going to tell me where we’re going this time?” Jensen asked hopefully.

“You just know how to suck the fun out of anything, don’t you?” Jared said.

“Please, Jared?” Jensen pouted, pulling Jared onto the bed again. Hovering over him, Jensen leaned down and began to beg profusely.

“Please, please, pleeeassse!? Tell me, Jay? Oh, come on, Jared. I’ll make you a promise that tomorrow night you can come over to my house and I’ll cook for you. Steak, baked potatoes, green beans…beer? Please, Jared? You’re not being faaiirrr,” he whined. Jared let out a deep belly laugh, making Jensen’s insides melt.

“Bribery, huh? Now how could I possibly turn that down? All right, I’ll tell you where we’re going,” he promised. Jensen’s face lit up. “After you get your ass out of bed and into the truck,” Jared continued, his lips brushing Jensen’s forehead. And as easily as Jensen’s smile had appeared, it vanished just as quickly.

“You suck,” he grumbled, shooting Jared a mock glare before burying his face in the other man’s shoulder.

~*~

San Antonio, Texas  
Spring 2010 

“I thought you said we’re meeting your friend Chris?” Jensen asked, his brow furrowing in confusion as they pulled into the parking lot of the Slippery When Wet Bar.  
“We are. He’s performing tonight and I thought it’d be cool if I took you to listen to his band play,” Jared replied. He reached over and grabbed a bag that had been by Jensen’s feet. He pulled out two black cowboy hats, placing one on Jensen’s head before putting the other on his own head.

“We’re going in there?” Jensen asked, motioning to the bar, his eyes widening as he saw a group of five or so heading into the bar.

“Yeah. What’s wrong, Jen? You’ve been in McKinley before. Same kind of thing.”

“Right, but that was when I was already drunk off my ass. And I don’t really do well in crowds,” Jensen admitted softly, chewing on his lower lip.

“Jensen, the minute you start feeling uncomfortable we’ll leave, all right? Until then we’ll drink a little bit and try and have some fun. And I’ll protect you. Not gonna let anything happen to you that you don’t want to happen,” Jared said, his gaze serious as he talked with Jensen.

Jensen flashed him a small half-smile. “You’re gonna be my bodyguard? That’s very sweet, Jared.” Leaning toward the other man, he gently cupped Jared’s face in his hands and kissed him.

“You ready, cowboy?” Jensen nodded as he followed Jared’s lead and climbed from the truck.

Rounding the truck, Jared held out a hand and Jensen easily reached out, their fingers automatically intertwining as Jared led them into the bar. Jensen’s senses were broadsided, his eyes immediately beginning to water from all the smoke floating in the air. And his ears started ringing, leaving him slightly disoriented for a minute or two.

“Which one’s Chris?” he yelled into Jared’s ear. Jared pointed toward the makeshift stage in the middle of the room at the lead singer.

“That’s our boy right there,” he told Jensen. He was thrilled to still feel Jensen’s hand in his own. “You ready for that drink now?”

Jensen smiled at him. “Hell, yeah, baby.” As they neared the bar Jensen was suddenly slammed from behind. Jared instinctively pulled him closer, shooting daggers at the drunken idiot who’d run into them.

“Are you okay?” he asked worriedly, looking Jensen over for any possible bruises. Jensen smiled softly, gently pulling Jared’s head down and kissed him in an unhurried fashion as if they had all the time in the world and weren’t in the middle of a crowded bar.

When they finally broke apart, Jared cleared his throat, flashing Jensen a tight-lipped smile as he tried to adjust himself discreetly. Jensen smirked at him briefly before sobering. He reached up, cupping a hand against Jared’s cheek, fire flaring in his belly when the other man leaned into the touch.

“I’m fine, Jay. I’ve got you, haven’t I?”

“Yeah, Jen, you’ve got me. You’ve got me,” Jared promised, his whole face lighting up at Jensen’s words. He reluctantly pulled away from the other man’s hold to order them a couple of beers. Jensen smiled gratefully when Jared returned to his side and handed him one of the bottles he carried.

“Thanks, Jared. So, we gonna dance or what?” he asked, a mixture of challenge and lust in his eyes. Jared swallowed thickly, his tongue darting out of his mouth, wetting his lips. He quickly took a pull on his beer before meeting Jensen’s gaze head-on. 

“Bring it, darlin’,” he whispered huskily in Jensen’s ear. And they made their way onto the dance floor, Jensen easily melting into Jared’s embrace. After awhile Jensen pulled back, staring into Jared’s eyes. They stopped moving to the music and within minutes they were making-out.

“Oh, Jesus. Get a room, son.”

The familiar voice had Jared leaping back from Jensen so fast he felt as if they’d been caught with their pants down. He slowly turned toward Chris, his entire face blazing under his friend’s scrutiny.

“Chris. Hey, man. Didn’t realize your set was over,” he choked out.

“Apparently,” Chris chuckled. Jared rubbed at the back of his neck nervously before taking a hold of Jensen’s hand.

“Jensen, this is Chris. He started out singing karaoke at McKinley on Wednesday nights about a year ago before he went and got all famous on us.”

“Nice to meet you, Jensen. Sasquatch here is just jealous ‘cause he’s tone-deaf. Aren’t you, Padalecki?” Chris insisted, waggling his eyebrows at Jared.

Jared scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, well, we can’t all be so lucky. Guess you’ll just have to keep “wowing” us with your talents, Kane.”

“Can do, man. Can do. So how do you two know each other?” Chris asked, gesturing between Jared and Jensen.

“Well, you see… Jensen…he’s my dau…” Jared trailed off feebly, unsure of how much was too much information to divulge about their unique relationship.

“I’m his boyfriend,” Jensen answered simply, his gaze holding steady with Jared’s as he easily moved the hand holding Jared’s and put it around the other man’s waist.  
Jared was relieved that Jensen had a firm grip on his waist as he felt his knees buckle upon hearing the other man’s explanation.

Chris, not sensing anything amiss smiled at the two of them. “Congrats. It’s about time somebody helped this guy settle down a little bit,” he said, clapping Jared on the shoulder.

After they talked for awhile longer Chris finally excused himself to rejoin his band for the night.

“So, you want to go back to our motel room, or what?” Jensen demanded, the lust Jared had seen earlier returning full force.

“After you, Jen,” Jared said, tipping his cowboy hat in Jensen’s direction. And feeling the now familiar warmth envelop him as Jensen took a hold of his hand, Jared couldn’t wipe the ear-to-ear grin he wore as they left the bar behind.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

San Antonio, Texas  
Spring 2010

When they got back to the motel room Jared shut the door with his foot. He put his cowboy hat on top of the TV and watched as Jensen did the same.

“Look Jensen, we don’t have to do anything if…”

“I’m sorry I told Chris I was your boyfriend,” Jensen interrupted him, blind panic in his eyes. Jared slowly reached out, gently pulling Jensen to him. He kissed Jensen’s hair, running a hand soothingly along the other man’s back.

“Don’t be sorry, Jensen. I don’t have a problem with you telling our friends that you’re my boyfriend. Just as long as I get to tell them that I’m yours,” he murmured.

Jensen carefully maneuvered himself away from Jared, sitting on the edge of the king sized bed.

“You and I both know you don’t want a relationship. You’re not in love with me, Jared.”

Jared cautiously moved across the small space of the motel room until he was in front of Jensen. He knelt in front of the other man, gently taking a hold of Jensen’s hands in his own.

“I really hurt you didn’t I, Jensen? I know my acknowledging that fact now after sixteen years doesn’t really help things. But I truly am sorry, baby. And despite what you think I am in love with you, Jen. Not sure for how long now, but it’s been awhile. Would you at least let me prove it to you before you start giving up on me?” he asked softly, trying to pour all of the love he felt for this man in front of him into one smile.

“How?” Jensen murmured, warily watching Jared rise to his feet, barely feeling as the other man leaned over and kissed him on the side of his head. He continued to watch with mild curiosity as Jared dug wildly in his duffle for something. He returned moments later with a tattered shoebox in hand. 

Carefully sitting down next to Jensen, Jared cautiously reached out and took a hold of the other man’s hand in his own.

“From the minute I met you I was drawn to you in a way that I never have been with someone else before. Unfortunately, still being seventeen at the time I didn’t quite grasp what that could mean. So I kept hooking up with other guys. Not because I necessarily wanted to, but because I had no idea what I’d just given up in not being with you, Jensen. Despite that, I’ve ended up keeping tabs on you in my own way. You see, Jensen, you’re somebody that’s really hard to forget. And my friends can pretty much attest to that considering I’ve done nothing but talk about you for the past sixteen years.”

“Sixteen years, huh? I thought you said you didn’t know how long you’ve been in love with me?” Jensen asked, his voice and eyes filling with mirth.

“Yeah, well, I’ve never been very good with specifics. It could’ve been sixteen years or it could’ve been a lifetime,” Jared replied with a shrug.

Chuckling softly, Jensen rolled his eyes before resting his head on Jared’s broad shoulder. “Mmm, you’re comfy, Jay. I’ve been in love with you since the minute we met. But I was barely eighteen, Jared. And after I found out I was pregnant I let the fear over the situation control me. I think that was one of the reasons I kept Aly from you all these years. I loved you, but I didn’t think it could possibly be enough. Not when I had our daughter to think about. But regardless of how terrified I was that’s no excuse for what I did. To Aly. To you.”

“To us?” Jared asked tentatively, hope leaking into his voice. Jensen nodded into the other man’s shoulder before pulling away and meeting Jared’s hopeful gaze.

“Yeah, us too, Jared. So, you gonna show me what’s in that box or am I gonna have to guess?” he asked, his smirk firmly in place.

Jared swallowed hard, nervous energy thrumming through him as he carefully lifted the worn lid off of the shoebox.

“I’ve been talking to Chad and Mike, you know? About our past. And if I wanted to have any hope of having a future with you I needed not only to tell you, but show you how much you mean to me, Jen. I love you, and this…this was the only way I could think of to prove it to you,” Jared said softly, staring at his hands as he drew in a shaky breath.

Jensen carefully lifted several of the newspaper clippings from inside the box. As he quickly skimmed them over he felt his eyes start to sting. Struggling to clear both his throat and his vision, Jensen found himself speechless for several minutes.

“Jared, I can’t…You saved my articles? All of them?”

Jared gave him a half-hearted smile, nodding. “Yeah. I collected all of the articles in the Maryvale High Horizon you wrote after the night we met. So, there’s probably six or seven of those from senior year. And since then I’ve been collecting everything you’ve written for the Maryvale Gazette. Pretty damn pathetic, huh?” he asked with a hoarse chuckle. Jensen carefully set the shoebox on the floor before turning toward Jared, gently taking the other man’s face in his hands, waiting for Jared to look him in the eyes.

“No, not pathetic. Jared, do you have any idea…? This is perfect, honey. I love you. So much, Jared. And I’d love to be your boyfriend if you’ll still have me.”

“God, of course, Jensen. I promise I’ll always want this. Want you,” Jared murmured, tenderly cupping his boyfriend’s face in his large hands and kissing him.

“Want you too. Want you so much, Jay. Make love to me. Please, Jared. I need this. I need you,” Jensen whispered, kisses trailing along the exposed flesh of Jared’s neck. Jared’s tongue darted quickly out of his mouth, wetting his lips.

“I need you too, Jen. Jesus fuck,” he moaned softly, panting slightly as he reluctantly pulled himself away from Jensen. Getting to his feet, he made his way over to his duffle bag, quickly retrieving a box of condoms and a tube of lubrication. Quickly toeing his shoes and pulling his socks off, Jared turned around watching as his boyfriend did the same. It hadn’t even been a full week that he’d been back in Jensen’s life, but already Jared felt like the luckiest guy alive.

Moving back farther onto the bed Jensen swallowed visibly, watching as Jared whipped his shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Standing before him wasn’t the lanky, thin as a rail seventeen-year-old from Jensen’s memories of the guy. Obviously Jared had changed. Hell, they’d both changed in the past sixteen years apart. He would’ve been surprised and disappointed if they hadn’t. But this? Jared, standing in front of him like the pure epitome of everything Jensen had ached for (irrationally he’d begun to believe over the past several years) in a boyfriend since he first hit puberty?

He’d been fortunate enough to have the occasional wet dream in his teen years involving a man of his fantasies looking even remotely like Jared currently did. He watched with baited breath as his boyfriend slid the zipper on his jeans down with a soft snick. And popping the button on those same pair of faded, well-worn jeans, Jared easily moved them passed his hips and well-toned legs letting them pool at his feet.

And just like that Jensen was rock hard. Trembling in anticipation he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Holy mother fucking…Dammit, Jay. Over here. Now,” Jensen said, his voice raw with want and desire, opening his eyes once again to take in the sight of his nearly naked boyfriend.

Jared smirked, shaking his head. “Nope. You’re not playing fair, Jen. Strip,” he ordered. Jensen shuddered at the way the demand sounded coming from Jared’s lips. Like something dirty wrapping its way around velvet.

“Fuck me,” he panted, choking on a nervous bout of laughter.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ll get there,” Jared promised with a wink in Jensen’s direction, watching as his boyfriend finally pulled his shirt over his head. 

Almost immediately after Jensen had roughly yanked his own jeans off of his lower body, throwing them almost angrily over the side of the bed, Jared was there. Hovering over him, Jared tenderly held the side of his face, kissing him softly. They moaned into each other’s mouths as their still underwear clad neither regions brushed nearly painfully against one another. With their tongues dueling for the upper-hand Jensen finally relented, humming pleasantly as he enjoyed the feeling of Jared taking control.

With his hand resting on Jensen’s well-toned belly, Jared finally broke away, his chest heaving as he gazed hungrily at the sight of his lover spread out beneath him. Jensen reached up and gently tucked a strand of Jared’s hair that’d fallen into his face back behind his ear. Jared grinned at him, taking a hold of Jensen’s hand and bringing it to his lips.

“Jay? Please,” Jensen pleaded, his eyes filling with a mixture of love, trust and slight impatience. Continuing to smirk, Jared leaned down kissing Jensen fully yet briefly on the mouth before helping his boyfriend remove his underwear. Doing the same with his own, Jared ripped open the box of condoms, pulling one out, preparing to rip it open as well. But Jensen reached forward, placing his hands over Jared’s larger ones. Jared stilled, staring at his boyfriend in confusion.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked.

“I want to feel you. Feel you inside of me, honey. Come on, Jared.”

Jared nodded, swallowing thickly before popping the cap on the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his hand and slowly starting to open Jensen up, one finger at a time. Jensen hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as Jared added a third finger.

“You okay, Jen? Want me to stop? I don’t ever want to hurt you again, so you gotta tell me if you need me to stop, Jensen,” Jared insisted, his eyes awash with concern.

“Jesus…no, no, no, no. Don’t stop, gorgeous. Just give me a second here to…” And sucking in a sharp breath, Jensen shifted his lower body slightly, his legs trembling as one of Jared’s fingers brushed against his prostate. Jared carefully removed his fingers, leaving a trail of kisses over Jensen’s chest.

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” he whispered huskily, burying his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck for a moment as he struggled to compose himself. A large part of him was still in shock that Jensen wanted him after they’d been apart for so long.

“Yes, dammit. You’re my family, Jared. I love you. Please let me show you how much,” Jensen replied, tears welling in his eyes as he pulled Jared to him once again, kissing his boyfriend for several long, languid moments. When they broke apart, Jared had tears in his eyes as well. Leaning forward, he kissed Jensen’s tears away before pulling back and winking at his boyfriend.

“Okay, darlin’. Let’s do this,” he grunted softly. Holding onto Jensen’s hips, Jared slowly entered him, relishing the feeling of no barriers being between them. As he began to move inside his boyfriend, Jared easily found a rhythm as he took a hold of Jensen’s cock in his hand, matching his thrusts with the movement of his hand.

Jensen’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, moaning deep in his throat as he felt his orgasm rip through him, coating his stomach and Jared’s hand. Jared quickly followed, kissing Jensen’s jaw softly before pulling away from the heat of his lover’s body.

“Don’t go anywhere, Jen. I’ll be right back,” he murmured, heading to the bathroom. Coming back with a warm washcloth he cleaned up the mess he and Jensen had managed to make between the two of them. When he’d finished, Jared tossed the wash cloth in the direction of the bathroom, easily gathering Jensen into his arms.

“I love you, Jay. So much,” Jensen said drowsily, struggling to fight the desire to fall asleep.

“I love you too, Jensen. Now go to sleep, baby. We’ll talk more later,” Jared promised, chuckling quietly as he felt his boyfriend go slack in his arms almost instantly.  
Brushing his lips against Jensen’s shoulder, Jared soon felt himself drifting off, relaxed in the feeling that he’d finally come home.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring, 2010

“Thanks for the ride, Jared. Have fun with the girls this afternoon. I’ll see you later tonight? For dinner?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll see you tonight,” Jared replied with a smile, squeezing Jensen’s hand briefly.

As Jensen made his way up the driveway and into his house he felt ice settle in the pit of his stomach as he recognized the familiar car sitting in his driveway.

Entering the house, he heard Aly rushing down the stairs to greet him.

“Daddy?” she said hesitantly, her eyes darting to the kitchen. He smiled warmly at her, pulling his daughter into a tight hug.

“Yeah, I know he’s here, sweetie. You go finish getting ready for lunch, and I’ll take care of this, all right?” Jensen suggested.

As he entered the kitchen he sighed heavily, taking in the sight of his ex. Tom got up from the kitchen chair he’d been sitting in when he saw Jensen come into the room.

“Hey, Jensen. Aly tells me that Jared is taking her and Ashley out to lunch in about an hour? Sounds like fun. Look, the reason I came was to give you your keys back, and to tell you that I’ll be moving my stuff out of here tomorrow,” he said, giving Jensen a tired, sad smile.

“Tom, you don’t have to be in a hurry about this. Jared and I…we still have a lot to work through. It’s not like we’re in a rush to move in together or something. We need to talk, you know? Figure out where we stand with one another. Not to mention Aly. It’ll take awhile,” Jensen replied, flashing a weak smile in his ex-fiancé’s direction.

“Actually, yeah, I do need to put a rush on things, Jensen. I got that job offer, but the thing is they need me in Dallas on Thursday. So, see, it’s a good thing your soul mate came back into your life when he did.”

Jensen snorted, shaking his head. “Jared’s not my…I mean, sure I’ve been in love with the guy most of my life, but that doesn’t make him my soul mate!” he insisted, throwing his arms around for emphasis.

“Sure it does, Jen. And you’re not alone either. Just meeting him once I could tell how in love he is with you. Just make sure he treats you well or I’ll have to come back and kick his ass. I’ll see you tomorrow, all right?” Tom said, giving Jensen’s shoulder a light squeeze before heading out the kitchen door.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

Throwing his duffle on the floor near his bed, Jared ran a hand through his hair, wondering if he should change before picking up the girls. He ultimately decided against it, but did set aside an outfit for dinner with Jensen later.

“Hey, man. Mike and I need to talk to you,” Chad said, slapping the doorjamb as he went passed Jared’s room. Jared groaned inwardly. Talk? More like grill. He thought in annoyance. He cautiously entered the living room, sitting on a recliner across from the couch where both of his best friends sat.

“All right, guys, can we make this quick? I need to be somewhere,” Jared muttered, squirming under his friends’ scrutiny.

“See? What’d I tell you, Mikey? Aside from the obvious discomfort of being here with us right now it’s pretty transparent. Right?” Chad insisted, his expression nearly gleeful.

“Yep, I can definitely see it now that you’ve pointed it out, man. He definitely looks different,” Mike observed, smirking knowingly in a way that unnerved Jared.

“What the hell are you talking about!?” he finally shouted, his chest heaving in anger. Glaring at the two of them, Jared, for the millionth time since he’d first had the rental agreement drawn up, found himself wondering what in the hell had possessed him when he suggested the idea of Chad and Mike moving in with him.

“You got laid last night. Didn’t you, Jay?” Chad leered at him, a hint of pride cutting across his features.

“None of your damn business,” Jared muttered, feeling the tips of his ears reddening. This was humiliating.

“Not only that but you’re in love with Jensen, aren’t you?” Mike asked.

“Of course I am. What the hell, Mike? You guys already know that. It’s not like it’s some giant newsflash,” Jared insisted with a huff.

“No, it’s not. But things have changed because now you know without a doubt Jensen is in love with you too,” Mike continued, a small smile on his face.

It took him a few minutes, but as Jared leaned back into the recliner his smile grew exponentially.

“It’s really that obvious?” he asked reluctantly.

“Only to the people that know you, Jared,” Chad said, patting his friend’s knee as he got to his feet.

“So, we done here? Because I really do need to be somewhere,” Jared insisted as he stood up, looking first at Chad then Mike.

“Yeah, we’re done. Now go be with your boy,” Chad said, his smirk returning as he pushed Jared toward the door. Jared laughed as he left the apartment. He really did want to be with Jensen that night, but before he could he had to take care of something first.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

Jared stood outside the unfamiliar house hoping she’d come to the door, but also slightly terrified that she would. He swallowed thickly as the door flew open and Adrianne stood there, glaring at him.

“What the hell do you want?”

You’re doing this for Jensen. Jared reminded himself, drawing in a deep breath.

“I came here to apologize, Adrianne. My behavior the other morning was out of line. Inexcusable really. You’re Jensen’s best friend. And if…if I have any hope of being with him I need to make sure you and I are okay first. I’m sorry, Adrianne. I don’t really think you’re a bitch. I just said that because I was frustrated with Jensen for thinking that we couldn’t have more than we did that night sixteen years ago.”

Adrianne suddenly pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’m sorry too, Jared. I’ve just been extremely protective of Jensen ever since he found out that he was pregnant back then that it’s kind of hard for me to remember that we were just stupid kids, you know? And hopefully we’ve all matured since then. Are you okay though? I didn’t hit you too hard, did I?” she asked worriedly, sitting down on her porch swing.

Jared chuckled, shaking his head. “No, I’ll be fine. I actually came here with another goal in mind other than to apologize,” he admitted, sitting next to Adrianne.

Adrianne raised an eyebrow in Jared’s direction, a curious smile dancing on her lips. “Okay. Feel free to elaborate. I’m all ears.”

Clearing his throat, Jared flashed her a nervous smile. “So, like I said you’re Jensen’s best friend. You know him better than anyone else. And I just wanted to let you know that although we’ve jumped into a relationship really quickly, I do love him. More than I’ve loved anyone before. Except maybe Aly of course. But the minute I found out she was my daughter I ended up falling in love with Jensen all over again if that makes any sense. I guess what I’m trying to say is that if I had to go back to living a life without either of them in my life I’m sure I could, but I know without a doubt I’d hate every single minute of it.” His eyes had begun welling with tears, his voice choked with so much emotion as he conveyed his feelings to Adrianne. Quickly realizing that Adrianne had her own emotions to contend with, Jared instinctively pulled the woman into a hug, rubbing her back in slow circles. “Crap. I didn’t mean to make you cry too, Adrianne.”

“No, it’s okay. They’re happy tears. It’s a good thing, I promise,” Adrianne insisted, wiping at her eyes.

“All right, if you’re sure. I’m gonna take off. But I hope this means we can consider each other friends?”

“Duh! You pretty much won me over by apologizing to me, but telling me how you feel about Jensen? You just made my day, Jared. So, thanks for that.”

“Sure. I’ll see you soon, okay?” Jared promised, pulling Adrianne into a quick hug.

“Okay, sounds good. Have fun with Aly and Ashley.”

“Jensen tell you about that?” Jared asked.

“Of course. I’m his best friend. He tells me everything!” Adrianne exclaimed in mock anger, winking at Jared to let him know she was teasing. “Seriously though, honey, I’m kidding. Sure, he tells me a lot, but the secrets you have with him? They’re still safe.”

“Never had any doubt. But thanks for reassuring me anyway. It means a lot,” Jared said, smiling softly.

“Anytime. Now go be with your daughter and her girlfriend already!” Adrianne demanded, pushing Jared toward his truck.

Jared laughed, shaking his head as he climbed behind the wheel of his truck. He waved goodbye to Adrianne a final time as he headed down her gravel driveway and onto the streets of Maryvale.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

Later that night Jensen stood in his kitchen pacing back and forth, twisting a towel up into a ball in his clammy hands. Christ. He couldn’t believe he was nervous about fixing Jared a simple dinner, one he’d fixed for himself and Aly hundreds of times before. But this was different, and he knew it.

Aly came bounding into the kitchen, smiling at her father. She walked over to the stove, checking on the green beans before making her way over to the microwave, quickly checking the temperature of the baked potatoes Jensen had made. The freshly grilled steaks sat on a plate on the counter. Making her way back over to her father, flashing him another reassuring smile, Aly took ahold of Jensen’s hands in her own, waiting until he met her eyes.

“Daddy, relax. Jared’s gonna love your cooking,” she insisted, squeezing his hand briefly.

“What makes you think I’m worried about what Jared thinks of my cooking?” Jensen asked her, struggling to keep his voice level. Aly shook her head, chuckling softly.

“Maybe because I know you? I saw the way you were abusing that hand towel a few minutes ago. And well, it’s pretty obvious you’re in love with him. But he’s crazy about you too. Both Ashley and I could tell that right away this afternoon. Jared just completely lights up when he talks about you. I’m the same way with Ash, completely animated, dimples and everything. Trust me on this, okay?”

Jensen nodded, pulling plates out of the cupboard above their dishwasher, and silverware out of a drawer, putting it all on the kitchen table.

“So, is it too much to ask if you’ll be joining us for dinner?” he finally asked, raising a questioning eyebrow in his daughter’s direction.

Aly chewed on her lower lip, her stomach rumbling right on cue. “Um, I’d love to, Dad, really. But I promised Ashley I’d take her out to a movie tonight. She needs to get away from her parents…I mean, she needs to get out of the house for a while, ya know?”

Jensen smiled softly at his daughter, pulling Aly close. “All right, baby girl. Have fun. And keep your phone on,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

After watching Aly leave with a final wave goodbye Jensen returned to his pacing, knotting up the hand towel in his hands even worse than before.

When the doorbell rang he jumped a foot in the air, dropping the towel at his feet. Closing his eyes briefly, Jensen took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself before picking up the towel and putting it on the counter before heading towards his front door. Wiping his still clammy hands on his jeans, he finally opened the door. Jared stood there in the doorway, a six-pack of beer in his hand.

“I’m not too early, am I?” he asked, looking at Jensen with a hopeful smile on his face. 

Jensen’s face relaxed, all of the nervous energy he’d been feeling evaporating as he easily returned a smile of his own.

“No, you’re fine. Come on in, Jay,” he murmured, moving aside to let Jared in.

Once they’d entered the kitchen, Jared put the six-pack on the counter, quickly turning toward Jensen again. He gently yet swiftly pulled Jensen toward him, leaning forward, cupping his large hands around Jensen’s face, kissing the other man breathless.

“Dammit. I’ve been wanting to do that since I dropped you off earlier this morning. You can’t imagine how tempted I was just to turn my truck back around and take you back to that motel room, Jen,” Jared whispered huskily, his thumbs caressing the sides of Jensen’s face. Jensen felt his body temperature spike at Jared’s words.

“Really?” he asked with a lazy smile, his fingers running over the soft material of Jared’s blue long-sleeved shirt. He found himself never wanting to leave the warm, comforting embrace of Jared’s arms.

“Hell, yes,” Jared readily agreed, burying his face in Jensen’s shoulder, inhaling deeply, leaving a trail of warm kisses along the exposed skin of Jensen’s neck. Jensen’s head was spinning from the sensation of Jared’s lips lighting a fire deep in his belly along with the heady smell of Jared’s cologne.

Reluctantly, Jensen finally pulled away from Jared’s hold when all he really wanted to do was fall to his knees and unfasten Jared’s jeans until they, along with the boxer briefs Jared wore, were pooled at his boyfriend’s ankles. He could almost feel the heavy yet soft muskiness of Jared’s cock in his mouth. Swallowing thickly, Jensen struggled to pull himself out of his vivid fantasy.

“Dammit,” he growled softly to himself. Clearing his throat, he ran a hand over his face before slowly turning his attention toward Jared again. “You hungry, Jared?”

“Starved,” Jared murmured, his gaze smoldering the longer he watched Jensen. 

Jensen smiled crookedly at him, his tongue darting out of his mouth, handing Jared a plate. “Good. Let’s eat,” he replied, grabbing his own plate.

After they’d piled their plates with food and each of them grabbed a beer from the six-pack they settled down at the kitchen table once Jensen put the rest of the beer in the refrigerator. 

“Oh, wow, Jensen. This steak is amazing,” Jared said in between mouthfuls, his eyes fluttering closed so he could fully enjoy all of the tastes flooding his mouth. Jensen felt heat rise up his neck and ears at the praise. Aly had been right. There really was no reason for his freak-out earlier.

“Yeah? I’m glad you think so. Did you have fun with the girls this afternoon?” Jensen asked while taking a drink, watching contentedly as his boyfriend ate the meal he’d prepared for them. He thought back briefly on the conversation he and Jared had had about what it would feel like to be married to one another. He knew without a doubt that meals like this would be a natural, comforting routine for them.

“Yeah, I really did. Aly’s a gorgeous girl, Jen. You’ve done a hell of a job raising her all by yourself,” Jared replied with a soft smile.

“Thanks, but if I hadn’t been so stubborn and naïve maybe we both could’ve…” Jensen began, stopping mid-sentence when Jared held up a hand gazing at him with a mixture of heartache and determination.

“Shut up, Jensen. Just shut up. I’m trying to give you a compliment here. No more drowning yourself in doubt, indecision and regret, okay? What’s done is done. You and I are moving forward together, right here and right now. I don’t care how long it takes for you to believe me on this, honey, but you, me and Aly are family. And we’re gonna get through the shit as a family so we’ll really be able to enjoy the good times, all right?”

Jensen nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence to respond to that statement. Moving his chair away from the table, he got to his feet, taking a hold of Jared’s hand in his own, pulling the taller man to his feet. And before he could let the fear of the past consume him again, like it had so many times already whenever he thought of a lasting future with his boyfriend, he melted into Jared’s arms, the tears sliding silent and warm down his face.

Neither of them said anything for a while, Jared just held onto Jensen as he cried. Once Jensen had pulled himself together enough to speak he reached up, effortlessly guiding Jared’s head closer to his own until their lips were coming together in another silent show of love.

“I love you, Jared,” he murmured into Jared’s open mouth. Smiling into the kiss, Jared nodded slowly in agreement.

“I know, baby. I love you too, Jen. So fucking much.”

“So, am I correct in assuming that you’re ready for dessert?” Jensen asked with a lascivious grin, his fingers running along the arm of Jared’s blue shirt sleeve. He watched in delight as Jared swallowed hard at his words. Without any more encouragement he took Jared’s hand in his own, leading his boyfriend toward his bedroom.

“Jen, whoa, slow down a minute,” Jared said, putting a hand softly against his boyfriend’s chest to prevent him from walking any further.

Jensen’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But I thought…?”

Jared ran a hand through his hair, chuckling quietly. “Believe me, I want it, Jensen. I want you desperately. But I have a surprise for you first. It’s another destination adventure. Do you think you’re up for it?” he asked, winking at Jensen.

“Jared, honey, I’d follow you anywhere. Trust me when I say that,” Jensen replied earnestly and sincerely.

“Oh, I do, darlin’. Come on,” Jared coaxed gently, taking a hold of Jensen’s hand in his own once again.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

“Where are we going?” Jensen asked as soon as he’d climbed into the cab of the truck.

Jared laughed, shaking his head. “Has anyone ever told you, you’re impatient? Haven’t you learned by now that if I’m keeping secrets from you it’s usually a good thing? I mean, what ever happened to the element of surprise?”

Jensen shrugged. “Oh, I know. I just like knowing ahead of time where I’m going, so I can plan things accordingly,” he replied.

Jared sighed softly. “Okay, I get your point. But it kind of defeats the purpose of a destination adventure, don’t ya think?”

“Yeah, probably,” Jensen freely admitted. He looked out the passenger window at the houses and businesses in town they passed as Jared drove.

They pulled into the parking lot of the local ice cream shop. Jared turned toward Jensen with a broad grin on his face.

“You wanted dessert, right, Jen?”

“Not exactly what I had in mind, but I’ll take it,” Jensen replied, following Jared as the other man headed into the building. He suddenly found himself surrounded by Jared’s all-encompassing heat when Jared pulled him close, easily slipping his hand into the back pocket of Jensen’s well-worn yet tight-fitting jeans.

“What flavor do you want, baby?” Jared murmured in Jensen’s ear. Jensen felt a shiver slide down his spine, his heart picking up speed as Jared’s lips and tongue grazed the outer shell of his ear. Swallowing convulsively, he willed himself to focus on Jared’s question rather than how warm he’d become just from thinking about things he really shouldn’t be in public.

“Chocolate,” he choked out, proud of himself for that small feat as he gave Jared a smile. Jared nodded, kissing the side of Jensen’s head before untangling himself from his boyfriend and making his way toward the counter to take their order.

Looking over his shoulder, his bangs falling into his eyes making him appear even sexier if it were possible, Jared’s heart swelled as he watched Jensen’s eyes flit over the other customers, trying to amuse himself while waiting on Jared to bring them their ice cream. There were moments like right now that he still couldn’t fully believe that Jensen was his boyfriend. He’d been hoping for it to happen for the past sixteen years. Now to suddenly have his greatest heart’s desire? To say that he was still incredibly overwhelmed by it all didn’t even come close to covering it.

Catching Jensen’s eye he mouthed “I love you,” winking at the other man as he did so. Heat curled in his belly, watching Jensen’s face flush. Jared felt rather proud of himself for being the one to put that look on Jensen’s face just with a simple movement of his eye.

Finally getting the cones he’d ordered, Jared made his way over to his boyfriend’s side, handing Jensen his cone, while beginning to devour his own.

“So, you ready to get out of here?” Jared whispered, his words coming out raw at the edges as the pure, nearly animalistic hunger he was feeling began leaking through his voice.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Jensen said, his own voice roughened and thick from the ice cream already coating his throat. Jared sighed heavily, taking a hold of Jensen’s hand in his own, smiling to himself as their fingers intertwined, attempting to ignore the twist in his gut that had made its presence known the minute Jensen’s voice began sounding drenched with want instead of just his normal southern twang.

After getting into the truck and gunning the motor, Jared pulled out of the parking lot as effortlessly as he’d first pulled into it. Heading towards the outskirts of town, Jared finished up his ice cream, watching as Jensen did the same. Biting back a grin he watched in amusement as Jensen’s fingers drummed on his leg in time to the song playing over the radio.

Within a matter of minutes they’d pulled off the road, the truck resting on an embankment overlooking Maryvale. Jared made sure the truck bed was facing all the beauty their small town presented. Getting out of the truck, he stretched, popping his back before turning his attention once again to his boyfriend.

Coming around to the passenger side of his truck Jared opened the door, holding a hand out for Jensen, which the other man took, squeezing briefly as he jumped out of the cab.

“Jared, what is this place?” Jensen asked, looking around him.

“Well, Jen, this is where I used to come when we were back in high school whenever I wanted to be alone. Especially after I’d just lost a game. Back then, as I’m sure you remember, I was a real ass. I thought I was goddamned royalty at Maryvale High and should be treated like it. But coming here and looking up at the sky, watching the stars come out, the whole experience made me feel really small, insignificant, ya know? It humbled me a bit. And being a seventeen-year-old guy who thought the world revolved around me I needed that in my life,” Jared admitted quietly, running a hand through his hair nervously. It pretty much terrified him having Jensen here with him, being so open and honest about a part of his life he’d kept to himself for years. But he loved Jensen. And sharing this with his boyfriend, sharing a secret like this with Jensen, Jared hoped the other man would finally start to realize that Jared had truly given him his whole heart. And that he had no intention of asking for it back.

“So, how many other guys have you invited up here to stargaze with you, Jare?” Jensen asked him, a smirk curling his mouth.

Jared smiled brokenly at Jensen. He should’ve known, especially with a history like he had, that Jensen wouldn’t have believed him right away. Fighting for what you wanted could really suck sometimes. But dammit if Jensen wasn’t worth every heart aching minute of it.

“You’re the first person I’ve brought here, Jensen. And now I don’t…I don’t know what else to do to prove to you that I’m in this for the long haul,” he murmured, tears glistening in his eyes, his thumb running along the nape of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen for his part looked stunned at Jared’s revelation. “Shit. Fuck, Jay. I’m so sorry, honey. First you show me the newspaper articles you’ve saved, and now you bring me to this spot which obviously means a great deal to you and I just…Christ, baby, I’m sorry. Tell me, what can I do to make it up to you?” he demanded, pulling Jared close, so close they were breathing the same air.

“Let me…just let me make love to you, Jen. I need you. I need to feel you underneath me, around me. I need this. Please, Jensen. I just…I need you,” Jared pleaded softly, burying his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck, drawing in a shuddering breath. 

Carefully taking a hold of Jared’s face in his hands, Jensen waited patiently until Jared was looking him in the eyes. “You’ve got me. You’ve got me, Jay. You and me. We’re in this together, remember? You’ve got me, and dammit, I’m not going anywhere either,” Jensen murmured against Jared’s lips. He pulled Jared forward until his back hit the side of Jared’s truck. They stared at each other wordlessly for a moment with the air crackling between them. Then Jensen surged upward, easily capturing Jared’s mouth with his own. The two of them kissed in a frenzied manner for several minutes, Jared’s hand sliding up underneath Jensen’s shirt.

Moaning into the kiss Jensen leaned forward into Jared’s strong, gentle and warm touch. He felt like his whole body was on fire and he couldn’t get enough of it. Without warning Jared pulled away, his breathing harsh and labored sounding to Jensen’s ears. Jensen swallowed, flashing Jared a tense smile, realizing he was half hard.

“What the hell, Jay?” he demanded softly, his own breathing still slightly erratic. 

Reaching out and stroking Jensen’s jaw for a moment, Jared finally pulled away from Jensen’s personal space all together and Jensen suddenly felt lost and cold without the other man near him. Shaking his head trying to clear it of unnecessary thoughts, his curiosity mounting as Jared easily yanked the tailgate of his truck down, Jensen wondered, not for the first time, what his boyfriend was doing.

“Help me?” Jared asked, turning toward Jensen, holding up a blanket he’d tucked into the bed of the truck as they’d been driving. Jensen helped Jared lay the blanket onto the flatbed, with laughter dancing in his eyes and a smile tugging at his mouth.

“So you do plan some things, huh?”

Jared shrugged, returning the smile. “Yeah, I guess. If I think they’re important enough.”

“And am I one of the important things in your life, Jared?” Jensen asked, rolling his bottom lip into his mouth.

Jared drew in a sharp breath, and grabbing Jensen by the hips effortlessly hoisted him up onto the flatbed of the truck.

“You better know the answer to that by now, Jen,” he growled huskily, his eyes flashing with a mixture of lust and possessiveness.

“Yeah, I do. But the question now is what’re you going to do about it?” Jensen asked softly, his eyes darkening the longer he stared at Jared.

Hopping up onto the flatbed next to his boyfriend Jared began mouthing at Jensen’s neck, heat flaring in his belly as the other man moaned deep in his throat. With his cock stirring in his pants, Jared removed his shirt, socks and shoes. He watched in mild amusement as Jensen discarded his own clothing before pulling Jared to him once again. Kissing languidly they stretched out on the blanket beneath them, Jared aching for some friction. Licking at the sweat that was sliding into the crook of Jensen’s neck, he rocked forward, groaning. Fuck. He was more than aroused at this point.

“Jen, baby…Dammit,” he cursed, staring at his boyfriend imploringly. Jensen, his eyes blown wide, panting, gave a curt nodded, trembling from having to hold back. His mouth curled into a smile when he heard Jared groan again. His amusement fading, Jensen unbuttoned Jared’s jeans before turning his focus to his own. Once all of their clothing was removed and they lay flush against each other Jared blindly grabbed at the backpack nestled in the corner of the flatbed. After successfully retrieving the lube which he’d found in the front pocket, he popped the lid on the small, warm tube in his hand. Quickly slicking up his fingers, Jared carefully began prepping Jensen, his fingers sliding into his boyfriend one at a time. Jensen breathed slowly out his nose, trying to adjust to the cold sensation of the gel, his boyfriend’s warm fingers and the euphoric feeling of breaking apart beneath Jared, simply because the other man held his heart.

“Do it, Jay. ‘m ready,” Jensen mumbled hoarsely, his eyes shining with love and trust. He smirked into Jared’s shoulder feeling the younger man shudder at the soft caress of his voice. And with a final deep kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, Jared slowly entered the tight heat, sweat beginning to slide down between his shoulder blades.

Jensen reached up, his fingers digging almost painfully in Jared’s hair, causing the other man to finally move, and move faster. Soon there was nothing but the sound of gasps, moans and whispered “Love you’s” hanging in the muggy night air between them.

Jared gently pulled away from his lover a few minutes later after successfully bringing Jensen over the edge, his lips feather light as they kissed first Jensen’s eyes, nose and jaw.

“Darlin’, you’re beautiful. I wish I could fall asleep with you in my arms every night,” Jared murmured drowsily, kissing the back of Jensen’s neck after pulling his boyfriend close.

“Well then, why don’t you move in with us?” Jensen asked tentatively, playing absentmindedly with Jared’s hand which rested possessively yet protectively over Jensen’s hip. Jensen waited nervously for Jared’s response. He smiled to himself as he felt Jared’s foot run along his calf. Jared could never stop touching him, not entirely, but then he realized he’d been doing the same thing. They kept having to prove to themselves that what they were doing was real and not just a very vivid dream. He shivered slightly, feeling Jared’s breath ghost along his bare skin.

“Yes. A thousand times yes, Jensen. I’d love to move in with you and Aly,” Jared whispered. Turning his head toward his boyfriend, Jensen’s heart soared as he pulled Jared in for one final kiss.

“That’s great, Jare. G’night, baby.”

“G’night, Jen,” Jared replied, finally giving into his contented exhaustion.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

A few weeks later Jared had moved nearly all of his things into Jensen’s house. Both men were really enjoying waking up wrapped around each other practically every morning. And with each passing day Jared felt like he was home.

That afternoon Aly was over at the apartment helping Jared pack up the rest of his stuff. After she’d put the last box into his truck and shut the tailgate, Jared grabbed her around the waist, easily lifting her up off the ground into his arms, spinning her around in circles.

“Stop. No, no, no, no! Papa, stop!” Aly shrieked in between giggles, covering her eyes as she buried her face in her father’s chest.

Jared immediately halted, feeling as if he’d been sucker punched as he gently placed his daughter on her feet, putting a hand on Aly’s shoulder to steady her, but himself too as his heart began roaring in his ears. He felt dizzy, and he wasn’t entirely sure it was just because of how fast he’d spun them.

Aly stared at him in concern, covering the hand he had on her shoulder with her own. “Are you okay, Papa? Do you want me to call Daddy and Aunt Adrianne? We could have them come over here and you and Daddy could talk about this some more if you need to. It’s okay if you’re not as ready to move in with us as you thought. I’m happy to spend time here with you, Uncle Chad and Uncle Mike. Just as long as we’re together in some capacity, ya know? Papa?”

Jared swallowed thickly, tears welling in his eyes as he pulled Aly to his chest, hugging her tightly.

“Oh, sweetie. Aly, you sweet baby girl. No, I’m fine. I just…you called me Papa. You have no idea how much…You don’t know what that means to me, Aly. Thank you, sweetheart,” he said, kissing the top of her head. Aly pulled away from his embrace, staring at him incredulously.

“That’s why you’re crying? Wow, you and Daddy were meant for each other. He keeps crying over dog food commercials lately. I mean, it’d be one thing if it was like a really emotionally sad movie or something. I’d understand that, sure. But no, he’s been crying over every little thing. Including dog food commercials! Seriously, what the hell is up with that?” she demanded, shooting Jared a look of hopeless confusion. “But, uh, I’m glad you like me calling you Papa,” she continued, grinning at him.

“Yeah, I really do, Aly,” Jared agreed, returning the smile.

~*~

Maryvale, Texas  
Spring 2010

That same afternoon Jensen was pacing back and forth in his living room while Adrianne sat on his couch, staring at him with growing concern.

“Jesus, Jen, would you just sit down for two minutes and tell me what’s wrong!? You know you can tell me anything, honey,” she said, her frustration mounting as she ran a hand through her hair. 

Jensen finally turned toward her, his face draining of color as he chewed on his lower lip distractedly. He’d never felt more relieved to have both Jared and Aly out of the house for the day. He really needed a few hours with Adrianne to come up with a battle plan. He could feel the desire to run begin to overwhelm him. Struggling to ignore it he finally sat down next to Adrianne on the couch.

Taking a hold of Adrianne’s hands in his own in an attempt to steady himself, he flashed her a broken smile, tears welling in his eyes for the hundredth time that day.

“I’m scared shitless right now, Adrianne. But I’m gonna tell you what’s going on because you’re the only one who’ll be able to knock some sense into me, you know? Tell me I’m being stupid and that…that I…Christ!” he cursed nearly inaudibly, his stomach rolling uncomfortably.

Rushing out of the room he crashed to his knees on the tile in front of the toilet in his downstairs bathroom just seconds before his lunch resurfaced. His body trembling, he let out a soft moan, grabbing at a wad of toilet paper to wipe at his mouth. The tears fell silently but fast and warm down his face. He truly hated this part. He felt so damn helpless.

“Oh, Jen. Have you told Jared yet?” Adrianne asked, empathy leaking into her voice the longer she watched her best friend, the concern she’d been feeling earlier tripling. Stepping away from the doorjamb where she’d been leaning watching Jensen heave up the contents in his stomach, Adrianne carefully pulled him to his feet, throwing his arm over her shoulder. And together they slowly made it back into the living room.

After they sat down on the couch again Adrianne looked Jensen over, relieved to see the color returning to his face. Jensen on the other hand was freaking out the longer he thought about everything. His head was swimming with all sorts of thoughts. He couldn’t be going through this again. He couldn’t be pregnant again. Even Adrianne’s words of comfort were too similar to what she’d told him sixteen years ago that overall it was making Jensen even more uneasy rather than calm like his best friend had intended.

“So, have you told Jared yet? That you’re pregnant again?” Adrianne repeated, watching her best friend avoid her gaze.

“No, I haven’t told him. I can’t,” he admitted softly, playing with a frayed thread on his jeans.

“Dammit, Jensen, I get that you’re scared. I do. But this isn’t sixteen years ago! He loves you. And he loves Aly. And he’s gonna love the hell out of that little one too, just you wait,” Adrianne insisted.

“How can you be so sure? I want him to know. Of course I do, Adrianne. But what if at some point during all of this domestic bliss Jared suddenly realizes that he doesn’t want any part of this life? What if he doesn’t want me?” Jensen asked, his voice wavering in fear.

Adrianne sighed heavily, running a hand over her face. This dance Jensen insisted on doing with Jared was getting old. She just hoped like hell that it was the hormones talking. Because the other option of Jared not being in Jensen’s life wasn’t an option at all. They’d all end up miserable as a result if that were the case.

Struggling to find the happy mixed in with all of the crap Jensen was determined to swim in, Adrianne found her own anger over the situation resurface. She’d watched these two men find each other again after sixteen years apart, she’d be damned if she would let Jensen destroy the happiness he’d rediscovered in having Jared be the largest part of his world just because he was terrified.

“Fuck you, Jensen. You’re a fucking coward, you know that? You need to grow the hell up and face Jared like a man. Be the man your parents raised you to be. He deserves the truth and you and I both know it. He’s gonna be thrilled. And you’re a goddamned moron if you think otherwise.”

“When the hell did you become such a Jared expert?” Jensen demanded sourly, glaring at her, a flash of jealousy flaring in his eyes.

Adrianne gave him a weak smile, relief flooding her. It was the hormones screwing with him.

“I’m not. That’s your department remember? I’m just his friend. Like I’m yours, Jen,” she said, running a hand soothingly over his arm. They looked up in surprise when they heard the slam of the backdoor. Jared and Aly were home. And the familiar warmth that usually flooded Jensen whenever he saw his boyfriend and daughter spending time together as if they’d been doing it all of Aly’s life didn’t come. Instead a cold block of ice settled in his stomach as he watched them put the boxes they’d brought over from Jared’s apartment onto the floor close to the backdoor.

Jared looked at him curiously as he and Aly stepped into the living room.

“So what exactly am I supposed to be thrilled about?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in Jensen’s direction.

Jensen paled, suddenly feeling woozy again he grabbed onto his best friend’s arm for support. Adrianne gave him a reassuring smile.

“It’ll be okay, Jensen. Just tell him the good news,” she whispered, squeezing his shoulder gently. Jensen nodded, turning his attention to Jared.

“Jared, come here,” he said, standing up from the couch and holding out his hands to his boyfriend. Jared walked forward, his hand warm in Aly’s as he and their daughter stopped in front of Jensen, identical looks of worry cutting across their features.

“Daddy?” Aly questioned hesitantly. Jensen leaned toward her, kissing her head.

“I’m all right, baby girl. I know you’ve been worried about me, but I’m fine. Although I do have something to tell you and Jared,” he said, giving his daughter a warm smile.

“Jen, what is it?” Jared demanded softly, his eyes searching Jensen’s for a clue to what was going on. In response Jensen cupped his face, kissing him slowly and deeply.

“Congratulations, Mr. Padalecki. You’re going to be a father. Again,” he murmured against Jared’s lips. 

“You’re…you’re pregnant?” Jared asked slowly. Jensen nodded, smiling gently at his boyfriend. Upon hearing her father’s news Aly flung herself at Jensen, hugging him tightly, making herself comfortable next to him on the couch.

“I’m gonna be a big sister? This is so great, Daddy. And you’re happy, right?”

Jensen nodded again, unshed tears glistening in his eyes while holding his daughter. Turning his focus to Jared again, Jensen watched the man he loved nervously pace in front of them, running a hand through his hair.

“Jared, honey, what’re you thinking?” Jensen asked, his eyes roaming over his boyfriend. Jared abruptly stopped walking around the room standing in front of Jensen.

“You’re carrying my baby, Jen. You’re carrying our baby. I don’t…I don’t quite know how to sum up how I’m feeling right now. But if I had to tell you how I feel just to keep that happy glow on your face I’d have to agree with Adrianne. I’m thrilled, baby. Absolutely thrilled,” Jared replied, sinking to his knees in front of Jensen. “Dammit. Now where the hell did I put that thing?” he muttered, digging into his jacket pocket, frowning as he did so. Jensen watched him with growing curiosity, shooting Aly a bemused look.

“Do you have any idea what he’s doing?” he whispered to her. Aly just shrugged and shook her head. And then Jared finally pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it up and inside was a gold band. Jensen swallowed thickly, smiling through his tears.

“Jensen, ever since we were teenagers you’ve been the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But it took our daughter to bring me back into your life. And for that and to her I’ll be forever grateful. I love you, Jen. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our family showing you just how much I love you. Will you marry me, Jensen?” Jared asked, waiting nervously for Jensen’s answer. Suddenly a loud sob ripped through the air.

“Oh, my God, you idiot, say yes!” Adrianne exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. Jensen laughed softly, shaking his head at his best friend before turning toward his boyfriend.

“Yes, Jared. Of course I’ll marry you, honey,” he said, his hand shaking as Jared slipped the ring onto his finger. Jared helped Jensen to his feet, kissing his fiancé. When they broke apart Jared leaned forward, his lips brushing Jensen’s forehead.

“So, can I tell Ashley all this good news?” Aly asked.

“Yeah. Yes, of course you can, sweetie,” Jared replied, his voice coming out husky sounding in his ears. It made Jensen’s stomach flutter when he heard it.

“Thanks, Papa!” she replied excitedly, hopping off the couch and heading to her room.

“Papa, huh?” Jensen asked, a warm smile on his face. Jared nodded.

“Yeah, it was just one of those things that happened by accident, but we both like it. So I’m thinkin’ it’ll stick,” he said.

Clearing her throat, Adrianne got up off the couch, easily pulling Jensen into a hug.

“I’m gonna take off. Let you two enjoy your night,” she said.

“You’re sure?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah, hon. Chad promised to buy me a drink later anyway. Congratulations to you both,” Adrianne replied, hugging Jared.

Jared shot Jensen a bewildered look. “Adrianne likes Chad!?” he mouthed to his fiancé over Adrianne’s head. Jensen shrugged, an equally confused look cutting across his face.

After Adrianne left Jared pulled Jensen to him, his hands cupping around Jensen’s face. “It’s been quite a day, huh?”

“Yeah, it really has been,” Jensen said, sighing softly.

“You tired, darlin’?” Jared asked, his thumbs running over Jensen’s cheekbones.

“Mmmhmm, a bit,” Jensen murmured.

“How about you and I go take a nap? Then Aly and I will make us dinner. We could invite Ashley over, start making wedding plans?” Jared asked.

“Sounds good. Sounds real good,” Jensen agreed. Jared took a hold of his hand and led him to their bedroom.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue:

Maryvale, Texas  
Summer 2010

Jared sat sprawled in a chair in his backyard, his suit jacket hanging haphazardly on the back of it behind him. All of his friends and family were there celebrating with him and Jensen. He still couldn’t really believe that just a few hours earlier he’d gotten married to Jensen. They were married. And Jensen was his husband. Jared couldn’t wipe the grin from his face at that thought even if he’d wanted to.

His eyes roamed over the crowd easily spotting Jensen in the mix of people, talking with Adrianne. He couldn’t remember ever seeing his husband look more attractive than he did in that moment. Jensen too had lost his suit jacket somewhere in the yard and he’d pushed the shirt sleeves of his dress shirt up passed his elbows. And his short hair which he normally liked to style lay flat against his forehead. That look alone normally would’ve had Jared’s heart racing. But adding it to the knowledge that Jensen was pregnant and Jared could see the vibrancy in his husband’s every movement.

Laughter pierced the night air and Jared’s gaze shifted to his daughter and her girlfriend. He watched in amusement as Aly twirled Ashley in the grass. The girls had both lost their shoes ages ago and were dancing along to Chris’s music acting as if they didn’t he would suddenly decide to stop, even though both he and his band had promised to play for another full hour. The next song was a slow one and Aly immediately pulled Ashley close, burying her face in her girlfriend’s hair as they swayed back and forth. 

Jared looked up as Chad came to sit beside him.

“Hey, man. So I was thinking when you and Jensen get back from the honeymoon you should double with me and Adrianne,” he said, his eyes resting on his girlfriend who was still talking animatedly with Jensen.

“You know if you break her heart Jensen doesn’t need my permission to break your face,” Jared said pointedly.

Chad chuckled, shaking his head. “From what I hear Adrianne can take care of herself. Wasn’t she the one that hit you when she thought all you were gonna do was break Jensen’s heart again?”

“Well, yeah. But can you blame her? I was a total dick in high school,” Jared replied.

“We all acted like that, Jay. Don’t go beating yourself up for a past you can’t fix. Especially since your present is treating you so damn good lately. But who’s to say Adrianne won’t break my heart, huh? Will you let me cry on your shoulder?” Chad asked.

“Sure, man. But I’m not holding you,” Jared insisted.

“Fair enough. So where are you and Jen going for the next week?”

“There’s this motel in San Antonio that we have a shared history with. But aside from that I don’t know. Jensen’s the planner in the family. I’m sure he’s got an idea or two,” Jared said, a faint smile on his face at the memory of his and Jensen’s time spent in that motel room in San Antonio.

“Awesome. I just wanted to let you know that I don’t think I’ve seen you happier. Congratulations, Jared. On everything,” Chad said. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m gonna go dance with my girl,” he continued, clapping Jared on the back as he stood up.

Jared smiled after his best friend, silently watching as Chad smoothly led Adrianne away from Jensen. His tongue darted out of his mouth, wetting his lips as Jensen immediately sought him out. Getting to his feet he walked toward Jensen, effortlessly pulling his husband into his arms.

“Hey, I was just gonna come find you,” Jensen said.

“Beat you to it,” Jared replied softly.

“Yeah, you did, huh? In so many ways,” Jensen agreed.

“Nah. I like to think we found each other, Jen,” Jared said seriously, his hands running over Jensen’s upper arms.

“I can live with that,” Jensen murmured, a warm smile on his face.

“So, I came over here to ask my husband if he’d like to dance with me,” Jared whispered huskily, his eyes and belly flaring with lust.

“Go ahead and ask,” Jensen challenged, his own features a mixture of love and desire. He felt his skin tingle at Jared’s quiet utterance of that one word. Husband. Apparently he’d just discovered something else that turned him on. He’d have to remind Jared of that later.

“Will you dance with me, Jensen?” Jared finally asked. “You and our baby?” His hand moved to Jensen’s stomach. Jensen nodded, clearing his throat as tears welled in his eyes.

“Damn hormones,” he muttered before meeting Jared’s gaze. “What I mean is, yes Jared. We’d love to dance with you.”

“Good,” Jared murmured, his mouth brushing Jensen’s lips briefly. Taking a hold of his husband’s hand in his own, Jared put an arm on Jensen’s shoulder and they proceeded to dance to the music filling the air around them.

They were madly in love and Jared wanted to tell the whole damn world, but he was content in sharing his happiness with their friends and family because he really didn’t need anything else. Not when he had Jensen in his arms.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, y'all for reading!! :) More in this 'verse coming soon!!!


End file.
